Self Importance
by RyuseiFTW
Summary: Rated K Nobody is forced to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1 - New boy in class.**

* * *

"Wake up **Mary** , you have school today!", called out Mary's mom.

"Okay mom", said Mary as she got up to get ready for school, she sighed looked at the books spread around on her desk. Thinking over which one to take school today, she picked up Paper Towns by John Green and kept it in her bag.

Today was going to be an ordinary school day as usual, she would go to school sit at the front bench along with her bestie **Candice** and would read her book. She couldn't really have asked for or wanted anything more

.  
On the way to school, in the bus she talked to her friend, **Joey** who was a really friendly and cheerful guy, she could always talk to him freely without worrying about anything. As they reached school, the bell rang and the assembly began. It was going as it usually went first period was their stream subject, Computer

Science. Today however instead of being on time, the teacher was a tad bit late. Seeing this a good opportunity she took out Paper Towns and opened it up using the cute Bookmark that Candice had recently gifted her.

She couldn't care less about the boys in the back who started at their boyish routines, throwing paper balls at each other, teasing each other and just causing a scene in rushed to their seats as the class leader, **Abhirag** announced that the teacher was on his way to the class.

The CS Teacher entered the class but with him was a boy, one that she had never seen before in her life. A tall boy with uncombed but settled hair with nothing special at all about him. Everybody stood up to wish the teacher and most of the children were wondering who the boy was. The boy himself was looking quite nervous, as anyone would be on their first day of a new school. The teacher asked everyone to sit down, and announced the newcomer's name, "This here is **Ethan** , a newcomer to our school hailing from Central India. Be friendly and helpful to him, okay? Now Ethan, this is your new class, please take a seat wherever one is available"

Everybody was wondering of what kind of a guy Ethan was, but not Mary she couldn't be bothered less if everybody except Candice left the class and didn't come back. She was happy with her books and her rest of the day went as usual with the exception, of a round of introduction of Ethan to all the teachers. As the final bell rang, Mary and Candice packed their bags as they started to head out of the class towards the Library as part of their Club activities. As they started to head out, a soccer ball swooshed past their heads as a happy Ethan rushed after it nearly hitting both of them.

Ethan turned around and yelled, "Sorry!" and ran off. Mary sighed, apparently the soccer club was a big thing among the boys and the new guy had  
ideas about joining it too. Candice yelled out, "Watch were you're going idiot!".

As they sat out in the library they started discussing about the books each of them read and started fangirling over Percy Jackson series. An hour passed as a bell signifying the end of club activities rang, and the duo walked towards the exit. At the gate Mary said goodbye to Candice and starting walking towards her bus, She would walk alone to the bus everyday, because she liked to be alone at some times. She was better off that way she thought. On the bus she chatted a bit with Joey and got off at her house.

Washed up and changed she sat down to study. Mary was really hard working. She loved her parents and wanted to do her best to get a high score in her exams. She studied up till 9PM, after which she head off to "sleep".

She took out Paper Towns from her bag and started reading it, she would usually read books still she would fall asleep usually around 12 or even 1  
at night. During this time period she was free to do anything and would share posts on Google+ using her phone, she wasn't like the other girls  
and didn't have Facebook. She used Google Chat to talk to her old bestie from her previous school. Her father worked in the corporate bank, on a  
transferable posting. And she had transferred to her current city just recently. She fell asleep soon after as the moonlight gleamed on her face from  
the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter -2**

* * *

Quite a few months later, it's the harvest season. On this special occasion, the school holds a function with much grandeur. The school hosts a inter-stream soccer competition and this year, for the first time the Computer stream had a team. On this occasion, Mary being the good speaker she was, was given the task of a welcome speech for the competition. She had no interest in soccer, "Why am I doing this?".  
Candice was one of the managers of her class's team along with another girl **Nancy**. Apparently the new guy had already fallen heels over backwards for her and was only on the soccer team to impress her.  
The day of the competition arrived, and Mary was nervous as she paced around the backstage murmuring her lines to herself. Suddenly a guy crashed into her. "Sorry, I just can't find my shoes! And it's almost time for the competitions. Can I have your sandals to go over to the grounds and find them, I just can't walk over there barefoot."  
"But why mine?"  
"Cause you're the only one around here duh", grinned Ethan.  
"Fine. Just return them at once", said Mary as she took off her sandals and gave them to Ethan. As Ethan started to put on her sandals, she could see that he looked funny in them trying to walk around, often loosing balance. She smiled. What no, He's an Idiot.  
Ethan wandered around the grounds and finally found his shoes, "Found THEM!"."Hey Ethan, whose sandals are those?", asked **Simon** who was Ethan's new bestfriend. "It's Mary's why?". "Oh her, you talk to her?".  
"Why what's wrong with her?", said Ethan slightly interested.  
"It's just that no one in our class really likes her except Candice", said Simon as if he was discussion an uncomfortable topic.  
"Meh, I don't care I'll just return these to her and go find Nancy! Cya at the opening ceremony!, said Ethan as he run of towards the stage and took of the sandals in a hurry.  
When Mary got back the sandals they had expanded a bit as they were on Ethan's feet for quite a bit. Before she could complain about it, Ethan had already put on his shoes and run off. She sighed and went on to practice for her speech.  
 _-After the Opening Ceremony, the Finals, Computer vs Arts-_  
Arts team is in a lead with the score being 2-0 in the second half. The game is intense as even the Principal of the school gets up from his seat whenever there is a close call. At nearly 15 minutes into the second half, Ethan is subbed in, as a forward. His jersey number is 12, for the first 5 minutes of the game, he doesn't seem to be interested in taking the ball at all. But later he takes the ball and tries to command his teammates, at which everybody laughs. Everybody except Mary. Mary is only here to give Candice company. She glances at her watch, waiting for the match to end. So that she could go home, home to her books and her solidarity. Ethan is about to take a free kick. The opposite team blocks off any passes to the other forwards giving him a clear shot to the goal, with only the Keeper in between. He kicks the ball forward and then pulls out chains from the ground, "Chaos Tornado" he yells as the blades swing around in a tornado pattern and hit the ball. Silence. Everyone tries to grasp what just happened, the shot was too quick for the goalkeeper to react. It scores. A round of applause as everyone express their joy. The match continues however Ethan is marked for the rest of the game and the score was 2-1 in the favour of the Arts stream.  
 _-Closing Ceremony is over, Candice and Mary on the way to their home, Mary's Dad is driving-_  
"Oh we were so close, in the end Ethan made that sick goal! Did you see that?", said Candice still excited about the finals.  
"No, I was reading Paper towns", said Mary showing Candice the copy of her book.  
"I should've guessed that"  
Both of them talked for a while inside the car, till they reached Candice' house where they said good bye. And they went home.  
"That idiot, killed my sandals" thought Mary to herself as she took them off and collapsed on her bed, fatigued for the first time in ever.

* * *

One truly understands the value of something, when they loose it. At which point they struggle to get it back and fail miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter - 3

* * *

"I don't like you alright, so stop stalking me!", shouted Nancy on top of her lungs and stormed out of the classroom.

"Yeah, I don't care anyways! You're the one who thinks you're special!", said Ethan and sat down.

-Few Days Later-

All the students of 12th Grade were lined up on the school grounds. Today was the selection for the mixed soccer school team for the ISL - Indian Soccer League. Actually the team had to make it through the state prelims first to compete in the actual tourney.  
As the soccer coach of Pattinson school started announcing the names, some familiar names were heard, "Ethan Silver", "Candice Harrison", "Simon Mathew", "Nancy Simpson".  
"That was our 9th player for today, more will be selected tomorrow. Those who couldn't make it can try again tomorrow, those who were selected meet me in the club room. Dismissed!", announced coach as he head up to pack the gear up that was used for the selection process.

-Club Room-

9 people were present in the room, girls in one group and the boys in the other. There were 4 boys and 5 girls. The coach entered the room and was being followed by three girls. One of them was our protagonist Mary. The coach announced that these 3 were selected to be the Managers for the team. Mary didn't want to be here, it was only because Candice had convinced her to be here since she was on the team. She had to convince her father, since he was not at all in support with these kind of events. So was her mom.  
Several other points were discussed, and finally the coach announced, "All of you be here early morning, 5 AM Sharp if you still want to be in the team. Understood?"

The group students shouted all together, "Understood!", as they left the room and went home for the day.

* * *

The person from Spain. It would be nice if you left a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Initiation

* * *

The next day, at the soccer grounds the players are practicing as the female sports teacher brings the manager up to the ropes on their responsibilities. Mary's is a quick learner and understands everything easily, much to her co-manager(s) dismay. The managers bring up the box of Energy Drinks, the coach divided the current 9 players into groups for each of the manager, and due to their being only 9 players, Mary had to look after only 1 of them, Ethan. She sighed as she picked set down the drink down for him and took out paper towns, she was close to the end of the book. She was sad, but happy at the same time as the story she was reading for so long, might finally come to a satisfying conclusion. After some rigorous practice, the coach announced the break period and the players ran up to the benches. The coach had setup a list for the players regarding who their manager was. Ethan glanced at the list and saw his name at the bottom, alongside the name "Mary". Mary saw Ethan approaching her and she had already thought of a way to tell him to keep his distance. "So you're my manager? Let's be friend then, shall we?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Alright, I'll catch you later", said Ethan as he left to practice some more.  
Mary sighed and resumed her reading.  
-Short Break-  
The final 4 players had been selected. and 2 of them were put under Mary's managership. She decided to roam around the school grounds as no-one was there. She started walking to the tree where she would usually sit down peacefully and scribble in her notebook which she had hidden behind the tree. Her dad wasn't very fond of that stuff, and she preferred to keep it here then take it home with her.  
However, when she reached the tree on this day, she found someone else there. Someone really familiar with her notebook in HIS hand. He was clearly reading what was written in there. "ETHAN, STOP READING THAT!", Mary screamed as she ran towards him. Ethan jumped up and took safe distance from her, as he read out to her loudly, "Whimsical being?, lol what is this?".  
"Not funny! Give it back", she tried to threaten Ethan.  
"But it's funny, and I wanna read more."  
Mary ran upto him and took the book from him.  
"Aww come on, we're friends now aren't we?"  
Mary didn't listen she just took her notebook and put it in her bag. She packed up joined Candice. Today was Candice's mom's turn to car-pool after practice. And the usual giggles were heard from the backseats. Mary got off at her house and went inside. Finally she said, as she refreshed herself and put on her favorite music "Natural Disaster" by Pentatonix. She checked her phone and found 3 notifications. "Ethan Silver followed you, Ethan Silver sent you a message"  
"Ugh", said Mary, she couldn't be bothered to check messages from Ethan right now. Anyways her dad would be angry if he found her chatting with boys. She kept the phone down and went to sleep.

* * *

You have to bear the consequences of your actions. If you don't life will weigh down on you,


	5. End?

The End.


End file.
